


Home Sweet Home

by armchairaloof



Series: Douse The Flames AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epilogue of sorts, F/M, low level of plot high level of fluff and smut, smuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armchairaloof/pseuds/armchairaloof
Summary: Smutty and sappy one shot epilogue to my other firefighter AU. Not necessary to read that beforehand probably.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Douse The Flames AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> The world is on fire lately (in some places literally- my precious mountains!) so I wanted happy! Seriously, just ~2400 words of escapist happy times.
> 
> To my American 18+yo compatriots, register and make a plan to VOTE!

“Honey, I’m home!” Ahsoka yelled as she kicked open her front door.

Rex emerged from the kitchen as she dropped her work duffle bag and began shedding her many layers.

“What do you need first?” he asked, leaning a hip against the doorway. “Food, shower, sleep?”

She’d just come off a double shift and all three of those sounded heavenly.

“Shower, food, then sleep,” Ahsoka decided. Free from her bags and outerwear, she stepped into his open arms and snuggled into his embrace.

Rex chuckled, “Yeah definitely shower.”

She swatted at his shoulder. The effect was lost though since she refused to move more than a few inches away from him.

“Shut up, I was under the hood of Wolffe’s engines most of the day,” she mumbled into his shoulder. God, he smelled good.

She felt Rex’s chuckle rumble through his chest where her cheek was pressed. “A lesser man would be jealous.”

“You should definitely _not_ be jealous. All their rigs needed tune-ups like a month ago. If Anakin had seen them he would’ve flipped out.”

Ahsoka had been on loan to Station 2 for the last week while Chief Koon was on vacation. And while she loved Wolffe and the guys there, she missed her station and her guys. But mostly she missed Rex.

Rex stroked her hair with a tenderness she felt to the tips of her toes. She hummed and felt herself falling asleep. He must have noticed her sagging even more into him.

“Come on, let’s get you upstairs, Commander.” He kept hold of her but angled them toward the stairs and started climbing up them.

“Oh, Commander is it?”

Rex paused as they ascended and turned to kiss her. Just a brush of his mouth against hers but Ahsoka shivered. She carded her fingers through his short hair and melted into him.

“You know, maybe a shower can wait…”

“You’ve got engine grease in your hair, Soka,” he pointed out. He started up the stairs again, half dragging her along with him. “You shower and I’ll be right back.”

Ahsoka pouted, “Join me?”

He kissed her forehead. “In a couple minutes.”

They reached the top of the stairwell and Rex led her into the bathroom. He turned on the water and tested the temperature when it was warm enough. She really could have done all this herself, but it felt nice to have him here taking care of her.

She undressed quickly, smirking slightly when Rex’s eyes lingered as she did, then got under the warm spray of the shower and sighed in comfort.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he called over the sound of the water. She heard him close the door and descend the stairs again.

Now that she was in the shower, Ahsoka never wanted to leave it. The warmth of the water soothed her sore muscles and being clean was about the best feeling after spending the last few days in close quarters with a bunch of firefighters and truck engines. She scrubbed the grease and grime off with satisfied delight.

She couldn’t have said if it was thirty seconds or an hour later when the door opened again and she heard Rex moving around the room.

“Still want me to come in?”

“Yup!” she called back happily.

She felt more than heard Rex step into the shower behind her.

“Good,” he said, closer to her ear. She tried to turn, but he stopped her with his hands on her hips. He rubbed small circled into her skin with his thumbs, then she felt his lips kiss her shoulder.

“I missed you,” he murmured into the place between her neck and shoulder.

Ahsoka’s body rocked back into his and she felt his hard length at the small of her back. She twisted her wrist behind her back to stroke him.

One of Rex’s hands moved from her hip up across her stomach to her breast. He teased her by lightly circling the nipple, too far from the stiff peak to really count. She keened and turned her head to capture his lips in a hungry kiss.

“Please, Rex.”

She felt his answering smile against her lips as his fingers plucked her nipple. He twirled his thumb and forefinger around and she swore she could’ve come from that alone.

His other hand left her hip and she started to protest until she felt it on her hand where she still grasped his cock. He gently removed her fingers and placed her hand on his other forearm. She gasped as she felt him guide his length between her legs, the tip of his cock just barely grazing her slit. Then his hand was gone, giving her ass one last affectionate squeeze before he brought it back around to her front. His fingers slid through her slick folds and found her clit.

Ahsoka was now fully leaning back against him, lost in the downpour of the water and steam and him. He worked her nipple with one hand and her clit with the other, all the while his hard cock was under her asscheeks, sliding in and out along her slit but never entering her. He set a rhythm between his hands and his cock, just on the right side of soft and caressing. She held onto his forearm across her chest and shut her eyes against the pleasure soaring through her.

She felt her orgasm building up and started to tense. “Rex— I’m…” she panted.

The pressure on her clit increased as he moved with practiced ease. “I’m right here, sweetheart. Let go.”

It burst through her, like the sun shining through the clouds, a warm light pervading all her senses and shooting through her limbs. Ahsoka sagged against his chest where he held her. Finally he turned her around so she could nuzzle into his neck. Rex hugged her closer to him, resting his chin against her temple.

She still felt his hard length against her belly and she reached down to lightly stroke it with the pads of her fingers. Rex caught her wrist.

“Did you finish washing up?” he asked her. Ahsoka had to blink a few times to reel her mind back in.

At her eventual nod he reached around to shut the water off. The cool air of the bathroom felt nice now on her overwarm skin. He helped her get out of the shower and dry off, his cock still jutting out proudly. Ahsoka let him towel her down but took over when it came to her hair. There were some things she wasn’t willing to give up control over.

When they were both dry, she wrapped her towel around his waist and used the ends to drag him closer to her. Ahsoka kissed him, caressing his shoulders, his back, and lower.

“I missed you too, Rexter,” she sighed as she grasped his erection firmly.

He grunted and bent his neck to watch her hand move over him. Then she was being lifted onto the vanity, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips. She felt his tip teasing her entrance again and widened her legs slightly to take him inside her. He inched further and further into her until he bottomed out. She took a moment to breathe, feeling aftershocks from her previous orgasm still rippling through her and around his length.

Then he was moving, hard and deep. Ahsoka grasped the edge of the sink with one hand and his shoulder with the other. He’d probably have crescent-shaped punctures on his skin from her nails later.

Rex thrust in fast and then pulled back out again slowly, like he was savoring the drag. This buildup was slower, richer than her last. It started from deep inside her, brought on by the incredible fullness she felt. She might’ve screamed when she came, she was so blissed out she couldn’t tell if it was just the blood rushing in her ears or actual sound. A moment later she felt Rex’s hot warmth spill inside her. Her ears were still ringing when she floated back into her body.

Or not her ears. When she could distinguish sounds again, there was a steady high-pitch beeping that emanated from behind her. Rex removed his hand from where it’d been gripping her hip and reached blindly for something on the shelf to her left, knocking several things off it in his search. Then the noise stopped, and he dropped his head to her shoulder.

“I’ve gotta go turn the oven off.” His voice was raspy and low. “That was the timer for the food.”

She released her own hard grip on his shoulder, but kept her legs holding his lower half to her pelvis and his still half-hard cock inside her. “What’d you make me?”

“Baked mac and cheese.”

Ahsoka’s eyes lit up. “With the—”

“—Bowtie pasta, yup,” he answered.

“Marry me.”

Rex chuckled and rubbed his hands along her legs, probably trying to ease her off of him but she wasn’t budging. He frowned when he realized she wasn’t laughing with him.

“Soka?”

“I mean it,” she told him, staring into his eyes. “I want to do this forever. Forever with you. Marry me?”

He searched her face and saw that she was serious. He dropped his head back to stare up at the ceiling and sighed. He looked like he was praying for patience. Which was probably fair, she had just proposed to him because he made her pasta—not to mention the intimate position they were still in. After a long moment, Rex rolled his head forward and framed her face with his hands.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Ahsoka.”

She surged forward and kissed him, almost knocking them both backward. When they parted, he sighed again and shook his head with a wry grin pulling half his mouth up.

“I had a plan, you know.”

Ahsoka quirked a brow at him. “Better than mac and cheese?”

“Well, maybe not,” he allowed. “But it was good.”

She smiled brightly at him. “I’m sure it was. Cody said you were working up to it, but I couldn’t wait anymore.”

Rex groaned. “Could we not talk about my brother while I’m inside you?”

She laughed and kissed him again. He winced as she inadvertently clenched around him again and she took pity by finally letting her legs drop. Rex slipped out but still held her with his arms around her back as she jumped off the counter. She rested her arms on his shoulders and ran her fingers through the still damp hair on the base of his skull.

“Now about that mac and cheese…”

Rex’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I set the timer for ten minutes before it really needed to come out of the oven.”

“If we weren’t already engaged, I would ask you to marry me all over again.”

“I can’t believe Cody told you I was going to propose,” he sighed.

Ahsoka shrugged. “There’s another bet—well, several bets. I saw the group chat on Hardcase’s phone when he asked me to film his latest parkour attempt. I’m assuming your timeline was putting Cody’s money in jeopardy.”

“These people are going to be the death of me.”

“You love them,” she teased.

“Not right now I don’t! All this meddling in our business.”

“Well, we’ll just have to do all the things they have bets on so they don’t have any more material to work with.”

“And what’s left on their list? How soon I’m gonna knock you up? Whether our children will have blue or brown eyes?”

Ahsoka tried and failed to stifle her laughter at the indignant look on his face. Her fiancé’s face. Her giggles died down as she settled into a warm glow of happiness at that thought.

“Well there was when we’d get engaged,” she began, ticking off the bets she’d seen on Hardcase’s phone. “How long the engagement would last. How soon after the honeymoon we’d produce an offspring. Didn’t see an eye color one, but I’m sure they’d get on board with that if you suggested—”

She was cut off as Rex put a hand over her mouth. “Let’s just eat our mac and cheese and deal with all that later.”

“Okay, but can I have my ring first?” she asked politely, voice slightly muffled. Rex lifted his hand off her mouth with a confused frown. Oh sweet, sweet Rex. She patted his cheek fondly. “I saw it like the day you put it in my underwear drawer.”

His adorable frown turned into comical exasperation. Well, comical for her. “Where else was I supposed to put it?!”

“I dunno, maybe your own underwear drawer?”

“My dresser is still back at Cody’s house with practically nothing in it.” He paused as if just remembering something. “We should probably move in together officially, come to think of it. Wow, this whole proposal is a disaster.”

Ahsoka scoffed. “Hey, _my_ proposal went exactly as planned,” she countered.

“Yeah, yeah.” He started leading them to said overstuffed dresser and tossed her the ring box he’d got about a week into their relationship. She’d still been on crutches after jumping out of a burning building and Rex had decided he was done going slow. Except he’d apparently still gone too slow for her liking.

Ahsoka gasped as she opened the box and slid the ring on with shaking fingers. It’s not that he doubted Padme when she’d responded with Ahsoka’s ring size—and about fifty thoughts on stone, placement, and a bunch of other engagement ring related things Rex didn’t even know there was a name for—within thirty seconds of him texting her a vague question about rings. But yeah, he was still surprised and immensely pleased when Ahsoka started crying. Happy tears, of course. He wasn’t a monster.

He threw on some old sweats and got out her pajamas too, letting her have a moment with the ring. He’d just turned back around to her when Ahsoka threw herself into his arms and peppered his face with kisses.

Finally, _finally_ Rex got her to dress and they made their way downstairs to eat slightly burned mac and cheese. As she descended the stairs in front of him a thought occurred to him.

“Wait, did you say you _planned_ that proposal?”

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon for my own AU (which doesn't feel allowed, but I wanted to leave it open for personal interpretation I guess?) Obi-Wan won the last dating bet and Cody wins this one, with some light cheating in the mix. Obviously.


End file.
